Infiltrados (AU)
by missvenus21
Summary: Damon y Stefan Salvatore son unos novatos que recientemente entran en la INTERPOL. Su primera misión y decisiva para su carrera trata de infiltrarse en un instituto y hacerse pasar por estudiantes para descubrir quien está vendiendo drogas y armas ilegales a los alumnos. Para ello, tendrán que incorporarse y hacer amistades que los lleven al final, pasando aventuras y metiéndose en
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece para mí pesar. De otro modo el final hubiera mostrado algo más que una escena de reencuentro y tomándose la mano.

 **A/N:** Primer fanfic de esta serie y tengo miedo por si es que me salen muy OOC los personajes ;-; De todas formas daré lo mejor de mí para que podáis disfrutarla al máximo :'9 No sabría deciros como de activa estaré, porque no suelo escribir demasiado a menudo, pero no os preocupéis que la terminaré como sea.

 **P.D:** HISTORIA BASADA EN UNA PELICULA DE COMEDIA _"21 Jump Street"_

 ** _AU_**

 ** _:01_**

 ** _Central de la INTERPOL, Washington D.C,_**

"¿Nervioso?"

La gran central de la INTERPOL, una de las más importantes situadas en al noroeste de Estados Unidos, en la gran capital Estadounidense.

Dos jóvenes de aproximadamente veinticinco años el mayor y veinticuatro el menor, dentro del ascensor que los subirá hasta la planta más alta y vestidos de traje, se disponen a encontrarse con el director y propietario de la organización dedicada a acabar con el crimen en el país.

"Claro que no. Nací preparado para esto."

Los dos hermanos abandonaron el ascensor una vez que se detuvo. Una gran sala de forma semicircular y colores claros como el azul y el blanco, daba paso a una puerta metálica donde justo al lado, una jovencita que parecía ser la secretaria del director, reía animadamente, hablando por teléfono con un auricular y tecleando en un mini portátil, sin prestar la mínima atención a los dos chicos que ya estaban delante de ella, intentando llamar su atención.

"Perdone." Dijo el menor con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se borró enseguida al ver que la chica no les prestaba la mínima atención. "Oiga, ¿nos puede atender por favor?" volvió a intentar alzando la voz. Se inclinó hacia ella con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio. "¡Señorita! ¿Nos puede atender?" exclamó un poco más fuerte y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro al ver que la mujer seguía riendo y hablando mientras escribía, sin percatarse en ningún momento de que el joven casi se subía sobre el escritorio intentado que ella reaccionara.

El mayor de los dos, un chico atractivo, de facciones duras y masculinas. Cabellos azabache y alborotados que contrastaban con su piel pálida, ojos trasparentes pero intensos, siempre con un brillo de picardía y malicia en ellos y una sonrisa torcida, característica de él; se paseaba por los alrededores de la sala, fingiendo observar las simples y aburridas paredes blancas, pero admirando las vistas a través de los grandes ventanales; con un sentido agudo de la audición, se dedicaba a escuchar y reír sin disimulo por la pequeña riña que tenía con el mismo su hermano pequeño, intentando llamar la atención de la muchacha como le era posible, siempre con un vocabulario profesional y sin conseguir algún resultado, como si esa chica estuviera en una dimensión diferente.

"¿De qué te ríes?" cuestionó con molestia el menor, fulminando con la mirada al moreno que se carcajeaba aún más alto. Características faciales finas, pero masculinas. Ojos color verdes y cabello de color castaño y más arreglado que el de su hermano. Algo más inexpresivo que su, pero de carácter sensible. "¡A este paso vamos a tener que tirar la puerta abajo para entrar! Esta mujer parece que vive en otro planeta." Bufó con desespero, arrastrando la mano por todo su rostro en señal de agobio y molestia.

El moreno pareció morderse la lengua para no caer al suelo de la risa, algo que el otro no pasó por alto. El chico de ojos azules escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a girar la mirada a todos lados aparentando desinterés. Su hermano se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja al ver que no hacía nada para ayudarle, hasta que al final pilló la indirecta. Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco para después aclararse la garganta.

"Está bien… Damon ¿podrías intentar que esta chica nos atienda de una vez?" habló arrastrando las palabras y con un tono irónico pero cansado. Damon clavó la mirada en él, pero no cambió su expresión desinteresada. "Por favor." Dijo de una vez ya irritado. Al moreno se le formó una sonrisa torcida y arrogante y caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba su hermano.

"Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras hermanito." Aclaró, tomando una pose presuntuosa al apoyase sobre el escritorio, sacándole una mueca indiferente al de ojos verdes que apartó la mirada. "Mira y aprende Stefan, esta es la manera correcta de tratar con señoritas si quieres que te presten atención."

Damon, ante la atenta mirada de Stefan, se inclinó sobre el escritorio acercándose a la joven con ambos brazos sosteniéndolo. Puso una mano delante de la pantalla del portátil de la chica, chasqueando los dedos y esta subió la mirada, inmediatamente captando los ojos del moreno.

"Hola, preciosa." Comenzó su estrategia, con voz seductora y acercándose aún más a la chica. Anonada, ella sonrió bobamente y con un dedo comenzó a jugar con uno de los rizos de su pelo, se cruzó de piernas y se arrimó un poco a Damon.

"Hola, guapo." Dijo casi susurrando y mordiendo su labio inferior con poca sutileza. Damon sonrió aún más ante esto.

"¿Cómo te llamas, bonita?" tomó la mano de la chica delicadamente y acarició sus nudillos con su pulgar.

"Serena ¿y tú?"

"Un nombre precioso. Damon, un placer." Damon volvió a dibujar una sonrisa torcida y dio un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano de ella. Serena rio un poco ante esto, sonrojándose y volviendo a jugar con su cabello.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Damon?" pronunciando el nombre del muchacho lentamente y cortando las palabras, volviendo a morderse el labio en el acto.

"Verás, mi hermano y yo." Ojeó a Stefan que negaba con la cabeza y no pudo evitar alargar más la sonrisa. "Estamos aquí porque nos mandaron a ver a tu jefe, por lo que si puedes dejarnos pasar…"

"¡Por supuesto! Esperad un momento que se lo comunique." Encendió su auricular y bajó rápidamente la mirada, evitando así desconcentrarse con los ojos hipnotizantes del él.

Damon asintió victorioso y recuperó la compostura, al ver que su hermano se acercaba a él.

"Vaya manera tan poco ortodoxa." Le susurró al oído.

"Piensa lo que quieras, pero con chicas así no hay otra manera, chaval." Susurró igualmente, sin apartar la mirada de Serena que al levantar la vista, le sonrió y este le guiñó un ojo. "Cuando quieras te doy clases de seducción, que no es tan difícil." Finalizó para reír entre dientes al final.

"No gracias, creo que puedo hablar con chicas sin la necesidad de tener que tirármelas después y/o jugar con sentimientos."

"¿De qué hablas? Eres un dramático, yo no…" Damon frunció el ceño, volteando hacía su hermano con indignación, pero la voz de Serena le interrumpió.

"Vamos chicos, el jefe os atenderá en este mismo instante." La chica les sonrió con más cortesía y los invitó a pasar con la indicación de su mano. Stefan sin esperar más, se fue directamente hacía la puerta y pasando hacía la oficina.

"Gracias, Serena. Y perdona por la falta de respeto de mi hermano, ya sabes, es un romántico depresivo y está en muchas ocasiones de mal humor." El chico rodó los ojos en tono de broma y acto seguido, le guiño el ojo a la muchacha que le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Llámame, Damon." La chica le entregó un papel, que el moreno aceptó gustosamente.

Pasó por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí y se fue hacia Stefan, que lo esperaba en una esquina con varias sillas y un par de mesas de cristal a ambos lados de la habitación, con otra puerta justo en frente, algo parecido a una sala de espera.

"¿Enserio? ¿Un romántico depresivo? Qué pasa, ¿estamos en el siglo XVIII?" habló una vez comenzaron a andar hacia la otra puerta, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa y risa.

"Eh, es que has sido muy maleducado con la chica sin despedirte, ni dar las gracias, ni nada." Habló con ironía Damon, negando con la cabeza y fingiendo reproche.

"Claro."

Ambos rieron al unisono justo cuando, la puerta que ellos estaban a punto de abrir, se abrió sola, mostrando al otro lado, la figura de un hombre trajeado. Ambos callaron al instante y se tensaron ante la presencia del actual director de la central.

"Hombre, a buenas horas os da por aparecer." El hombre, a pesar de su rostro rígido e inexpresivo, habló con tono amable.

"Elijah…"

"Vamos pasad, tenemos que hablar de algo importante ahora que estáis dentro de la organización." Dijo sonriendo esta vez ligeramente, apartándose para dejar pasar a los dos hermanos, que aunque Damon aparenciaba indiferencia y Stefan seriedad, estaban en tensión y con algo de nervios por todo el cuerpo.

Así, los tres hombres entraron a la gran oficina, compuesta únicamente por un sofá, un escritorio con varias cosas sobre el y un par de sillas, aparte de la del jefe, para acompañarlo. Era una habitación altamente iluminada por los grandes ventanales que daban a la ciudad y con algunas decoraciones en las paredes blancas.

Los dos invitados se sentaron en las sillas, admirando con disimulo a su alrededor. Elijah también se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio, apoyando los brazos y juntando las manos, llamando la atención de Damon y Stefan tras volver a su expresión dura.

"Supongo que sabéis bien por qué estáis aquí, aunque antes de hablar de ello, permitidme que os felicite por vuestro ascenso. Estar en la IINTERPOL es un gran honor que os habéis ganado con un trabajo muy eficiente. Enhorabuena muchachos." Elijah volvió a sonreír una vez más, alargando el brazo y estrechando la mano con los dos chicos, que le devolvían la sonrisa alagados. "Vayamos al tema principal. Vuestra misión aquí." Ellos asintieron. "¿Tenéis alguna idea orientativa de a lo que os vais a encargar?"

"Nos han informado de que empezaremos con cosas más simples, como hacer de refuerzos en algún acto de tráfico de drogas o investigar casos por el estilo."

"Exacto Stefan, has dado en el clavo. Justo en este momento, tengo una misión para vosotros que tiene que ver con el tráfico de drogas y armas." Dijo poniéndose en pie. "Tenéis suerte, a pesar de ser novatos ya habéis conseguido un trabajo en el que tendréis que actuar y no solo mirar o reforzar."

"¿Enserio? ¿Tan pronto?" preguntó sorprendido Stefan y con un rastro de emoción en su voz.

"Un momento." Cortó Damon, con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido. Con un tinte de sospecha en su tono. "¿Por qué nosotros si acabamos de entrar? ¿No deberías dejárselo a los que están más entrenados? Digo yo." observando inquisitivamente a Elijah, que sin perder los papeles, volvió a sentarse y tragó saliva.

El hombre de ojos oscuros guardó silencio ante la atenta mirada de los hermanos y en un signo de nerviosismo, se pasó la mano por el cabello, hasta que al final suspiró y clavó la mirada en Damon.

"Está bien, está bien. El problema es que… nuestros hombres son gente seria, por lo que ninguno de ellos quisieron aceptar el trabajo y bueno, vosotros…" intento decir con cuidado sus palabras, pero los jóvenes reprocharon al instante.

"¿Estas insinuando que nosotros no somos serios? ¿Qué clase de misión es esta entonces?" saltó Stefan intentado no alterarse demasiado.

"Pues…"

"¡Responde, no puede ser para tanto!" se levantó como un resorte el moreno, más agitado y cabreado.

"Sí, en realidad no es para tanto, lo que pasa que esta gente es muy exquisita y por cualquier cosa que no sea de su talla se indignan."

"A ver, dinos de una vez que tenemos que hacer." Dijo Damos, tomando asiento nuevamente y un poco más relajado tras las palabras de Elijah.

"Es algo fácil, incluso puede que os divirtáis." Elijah intentaba allanar un poco el terreno y de esto se dieron cuenta los dos.

"No te des más rodeos Elijah, dínoslo." Stefan también comenzaba a hartarse, pero gracias a su paciencia evitó formar algún espectáculo como su hermano hizo anteriormente.

"Tenéis que… infiltraros."

"¿Infiltrarnos? Que yo sepa eso también es algo serio." Habló el menor.

"Eso, ¿Dónde nos tenemos que meter? ¿Una banda de narcotraficantes, alguna empresa corrupta o tal vez alguien con armas ilegales que se dedica a comerciar?" comenzó a enumerar el mayor, casi divagando en la adrenalina que le provocaba el solo pensar en esas misión de carácter bastante importante.

"No me habéis dejado terminar. Infiltraros en… un instituto."

Nuevamente un silencio. Los hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos y Elijah apartó la mirada de los dos, esperando que alguno hablase.

"Un… ¿un instituto?" preguntó incrédulo Stefan.

"¿Nos estas tomando el pelo verdad?" interpeló el de ojos azules, frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca igual de incrédulo que su hermano.

"Para nada, tendréis que haceros pasar por adolescentes."

"¡Pero nosotros no…!" discrepó Damon, pero Elijah le dirigió una mirada amenazante y su expresión se volvió neutral, casi enfadada.

"Sin peros. Si queréis seguir trabajando aquí, tendréis que aceptar el trabajo, pues con el veremos cuáles son vuestras habilidades y dictaremos si podréis enfrentaros a algo mayor o no."

Quisieron oponerse y buscar otra solución, pero ante la mirada y las palabras de advertencia de Elijah, no pudieron hacer más que callarse y aceptar con un cabeceo. Al ver que consiguió convencerlos, Elijah se relajó interiormente y dio gracias a que nació con esa faceta de seriedad que asustaba a muchos, si no, seguramente no estaría ahí como director en esos instantes.

"Muy bien, ahora os diré las condiciones que tenéis que tener en cuenta si no queréis fracasar y ser despedidos." Ambos asintieron y él comenzó a dictar. "Primera y la más importante: No revelarle a nadie vuestra verdadera identidad y mucho menos que estáis trabajando para nosotros."

"Segunda: No causéis destrozos o llaméis mucho la atención a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, para no levantar sospechas. Tercera: No mantengáis relaciones amorosas con alumnas o profesoras, eso puede causar problemas para ocultar vuestra identidad. Esta es nada más que por vosotros, podéis tener problemas luego. Y pues no mucho más. Intentad integraros bien para poder sacar al o a los culpables de todo esto."

"Sí bueno, todo eso está muy bien, pero estaría también bien saber a qué nos enfrentamos." Dijo Damon interesado pero con bastante molestia.

"Al parecer se están dedicando a vender droga en forma de pastillas, además de armas de fuego ilegales a menores. Vuestra misión es encontrar a quien se dedica a vender y fabricar o comprar la droga y las armas. Para facilitaros un poco el trabajo, ya tenemos una serie de sospechosos gracias al testimonio de un chico que mató a su profesora barra madre con un arma que le vendieron, el mismo confesó donde pero no quién; y por la muerte de un par de adolescentes que murieron en el bosque a base de sobredosis, pudimos identificar que la droga venía de este instituto pues las venden en bolsas con el logo oficial."

"¿Son muchos sospechosos?" indagó Stefan.

"Para nada, solo tenemos a dos, pues son los únicos a los que se les ha visto repartiendo esta droga." Elijah abrió un cajón perteneciente al escritorio y sacó dos fotos y una bolsa pequeña de plástico. "Esta bolsa es donde meten la droga, tal vez os sirva de algo. Y estos… "continuó, mostrándoles las fotos. "Son los principales sospechosos, este de aquí." Señaló una de las fotos, donde aparecía un chico encapuchado con varias bolsas, dándoselas a una chica morena de piel. "Y este, el cual si sabemos quién es." Un chico de cabello largo pero despeinado, castaño y ojos marrones, con una bolsa en su mano y otro chico rubio, de ojos azules, el cual la recibía. "Su nombre es Jeremy Gilbert, 15 años, sus padres murieron y vive con su hermana, ya mayor de edad, Elena Gilbert. Al parecer se le ha visto bastante compartiendo esta droga en lugares escondidos del instituto, por lo que sospechamos que él podría ser uno de los culpables. Él chico a su lado es Matt Donovan, una de las víctimas en el bosque, junto a su pareja, Bonnie Bennett, asesinada por el mismo. Los dos murieron en conclusión."

"Todo muy romántico y macabro ¿Algo más?" habló Damon ya aburrido y esperando empezar de una vez y terminar pronto.

"Por supuesto. Este instituto se encuentra en Mystic Falls, algo lejos de aquí, por lo que hemos alquilado una casa para vosotros cerca del lugar, intentad mantenerla en condiciones ¿de acuerdo?" los dos asintieron. "Aquí tengo el horario de cada uno…" volvió a abrir el cajón y sacó dos papeles rellenos que les entregó. "Os he apuntado a actividades extraescolares que os servirán para relacionaros mejor." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Stefan, tú estarás en el equipo de fútbol americano, por lo que se, se te da bastante bien."

"Así es, fui el mejor de mi generación." Dijo el chico subiéndose un poco el ego, algo que hizo reír a su hermano y que él lo mirara con mala cara.

"Perfecto. Ahora, tú Damon. A ti te he apuntado a clases de teatro."

"¿Teatro, enserio? ¿No había algo más ridículo? Ese es mi rollo." Se quejó el mayor, poniendo los ojos en blanco y frunciendo el ceño. Stefan comenzó a reír como anteriormente él hizo y como respuesta, Damon le pegó un codazo en el brazo que solo hizo que su sonrisa creciera.

"Muy bien. Lo último que tenéis que saber es vuestras nuevas identidades." Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta dos carnets de DNI. "Tomad."

"Paul Sommer…"

"¿Ian Sommer? Mi nombre me queda muchísimo mejor que este." Volvió a quejarse Damon, hartando a Elijah que comenzaba a impacientarse de tanta queja.

"¿Solo sabes quejarte, Damon?" replicó con cansancio.

"Por lo menos esta foto si refleja mi belleza." Se regocijó el moreno con una sonrisa ladina, observando de cerca la foto de su carnet.

"No sé yo si eso de dieciocho años sonará muy convincente. No creo que tengamos cara de ser tan jóvenes."

"Habla por ti." Se encogió de hombros el mayor de los dos.

"Pues nada chicos, ya lo sabéis todo." Elijah se levantó de su asiento, para acompañar a los dos hermanos que también estaban en pie, hacia la puerta. "Mañana por la mañana ya tenéis que estar allí a las ocho, no faltéis."

Se despidieron del hombre y se fueron a casa, no antes de que Damon compartiera unas palabras bonitas con la secretaria y se quedaran en la planta de abajo tomándose un café y algo más para almorzar.

"Genial, volvemos a la vida entre exámenes y estudios." Suspiró Stefan con pesadez, dándole un sorbo a su mocca caliente.

"Mi época de oro hermanito, yo triunfé esos años por si no lo sabías."

"Para no saberlo, eras la estrella del instituto." Stefan rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Tú tampoco pasabas desapercibido, eh."

"Sí…" se puso pensativo unos instantes.

"¡Vamos, si seguro que nos lo pasamos bien y todo! Deja de fruncir el ceño, te van a salir arrugas." Exclamó riendo, pero sin darse cuenta que estaba por beber y comenzó a toser atragantándose.

Stefan se empezó a carcajear mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a su hermano.

"¿Y cómo es que ahora de repente si te apetece la idea?" tartamudeó un poco a causa de la risa.

"Pues, si te digo la verdad, no lo sé… pero tengo un buen presentimiento." Pudo hablar el moreno una vez que se recuperó.

No dijeron nada más. Stefan no preguntó el por qué, tan solo se calló esperando que su hermano estuviera en lo correcto.

 _CONTINUARÁ…_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, si no Elena estaría con Damon desde muuuuuuuuuuuucho antes y Klaroline sería real :'vv

 **A/N:** Os vuelvo a decir que no se realmente cuando puedo actualizar (pero más o menos cuando la inspiración y las ganas se fusionen xd) De verdad lo siento si llego a tardar mucho, pero os prometo que dejarlo no lo dejaré, como si tardo un año x'd.

 **P.D:** HISTORIA BASADA EN UNA PELICULA DE COMEDIA _"21 Jump Street"_

 _ **AU**_

 _ **:02**_

 _ **Instituto de Mystic Falls, Virginia.**_

"¿Nervioso?"

"¿Esa es tu frase estrella ahora?"

"Lo siento, la costumbre."

Damon y Stefan aparcaban el Chevy Camaro tras una derrapada que lo dejó justo en el estacionamiento más alejado del lugar. Ambos bajaron y antes de andar hacia el instituto, se quedaron un momento admirando el lugar.

"Digo yo que un poco más cerca podríamos dejarlo ¿no?" rechistó Stefan al percatarse de que se encontraban casi a una calle para llegar. Damon frunció el ceño levemente e hizo un puchero pueril.

"¿Y arriesgarme a que esa panda de adolescentes hormonados e idiotas le puedan hacer algo a mi bebé? Ni de coña Stefan, por ahí no paso." Comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la masa de gente reunida.

"Eres un exagerado, no creo que…" Un balón de futbol americano aterrizó sobre su cara de tal forma que llegó a tirarlo al suelo.

"Vaya, hermanito, que suerte nada más llegar ¿eh?" se puso en cuclillas hacía Stefan, conteniendo la risa que no tardó en aparecer en forma de carcajadas ruidosas.

Stefan se quedó en el suelo, dando pequeños gruñidos por el dolor y tensando todo su cuerpo para no acabar dando un gemido al sentir todo su rostro arder y rezando por que no le hubieran roto la nariz. Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad y fulminado con la mirada a su hermano que todavía se mofaba de él con una sonrisa torcida totalmente irritante.

"Perdona, tío." Un chico algo bajo y de piel bronceada se acercó a los dos hermanos. Uno paró de reír y se incorporó del suelo y otro solo pudo aceptar la mano del chico que le ayudaba a levantarse. "De vez en cuando nos da por practicar por aquí antes de entrar a clase. Espero no haberte hecho demasiado daño."

"No… no te preocupes, estoy bien." Stefan sonrió forzosamente a causa del ardor persistente, pero agradeciendo que al parecer no le había provocado ninguna herida.

"Soy Tyler, Tyler Lockwood." Le extendió la mano intentando exculparse y Stefan la aceptó gustosamente.

"Ste… D-digo…" Soltó la mano de Tyler al instante y le susurró a Damon que estaba justo a su lado. "¿Yo quién era? ¿Paul o Ian?" musitó algo alterado.

"Eras Ian, estúpido." Susurró también el mayor, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Seguro? Yo creo…"

"Oye ¿Pasa algo?" habló Tyler alzando una ceja.

"¡Ah, nada! Paul Sommer." Agitó la mano de Tyler efusivamente gracias a su nerviosismo, dando una impresión algo extraña al chico y haciendo que Damon rodara los ojos resignado. "Y este es mi hermano… Ian." Continuó intentando que no se notara mucho la duda.

"Sí, sí, hola." Cortó el mayor interponiéndose entre los dos, al ver que el ambiente estaba siendo algo incómodo y el moreno parecía arrepentirse de haberles dicho su nombre. "Perdónalo, es nuestro primer día y estamos algo nerviosos y tal."

"¿Nuevos? Ya decía yo que no me sonaban vuestras caras…"

"Claro. Oye, una pregunta. Solo por curiosidad y tal."

"Tengo algo de prisa, he quedado con unos amigos, así que…" contestó el moreno intentado evadir al pelinegro, pues por alguna razón no le aportaba ninguna confianza.

"Tranquilo, es rápido. ¿Eres tú el camello que está vendiendo la nueva droga?" preguntó interesado por ver su reacción, pero como si estuvieran comentando el tiempo.

Los dos muchachos quedaron en total silencio. A Stefan casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo y palideció como la leche, por otro lado, el otro chico se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Damon, que tan solo se mantenía atento a la respuesta.

"No lo soy, y si lo fuera, créeme que al último que se lo diría sería a ti." Respondió con desgana, pero su expresión era dura.

"¿Y eso por qué? Si lo cuentas ahora, puede que te caigan menos años en la trena." Siguió hablando con algo de burla Damon.

"¿Ahora eres de la pasma o qué? Será mejor que te vayas a joder a otro, no estoy de humor y se me va a ir la cabeza como me sigas vacilando." Tomó una pose agresiva, pero Damon no se inmutó lo mas mínimo, tan solo abrió un poco los ojos fingiendo sorpresa.

"Oye, tranquilízate. Era una broma." Alzó ambas manos y reprimió la risa, pero una pequeña sonrisa ladina se le escapó.

"Claro, una broma… Paul, tu hermano es un rato gilipollas, que se ande con cuidado porque el camello es un tipo agresivo y como vaya preguntando, así como así, por todos lados, se la va a caer el pelo." Dijo esta vez ignorando a Damon y respirando hondo para tranquilizarse.

"¿Cómo sabes como es el tío?" habló Damon con una ceja alzada.

"Ya he negociado con él antes." Contestó como si nada. "Me largo. Un gusto Paul." Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza del menor y con una mirada de odio hacía el mayor.

Una vez que se fue, los dos hermanos comenzaron a andar hacía la entrada cuando la campana sonó.

"¿Enserio, Damon? ¿Cómo preguntas eso así sin más? Te vas a arriesgar a que nos descubran a la mínima que sospechen."

"Claro que no, tú déjame a mí, lo tengo totalmente controlado." Damon alzó la mandíbula algo prepotente. "Además, ya tenemos a alguien mas a quien investigar a parte de Jeremy Gilbert."

"¿Tyler? A mí me parecía bastante convencido en su posición."

"Aparte de su cara de drogata, cuando le pregunté, pude ver perfectamente como golpeaba el suelo con el pie sin parar y se pasó las manos por el pelo como tres o cuatro veces en un momento, son perfectas señales de nerviosismo, además de que se lo tomó demasiado en serio y habló de ese tipo como si lo conociera perfectamente." Comentó Damon, una vez llegaron a las taquillas que se le asignaron y comenzó a meter y sacar cosas de su mochila. "Lo que quiere decir, que, si no es él, es alguien muy cercano a él o que conoce perfectamente, así que, ya tenemos segundo sospechoso."

"Vaya, buena teoría Damon. Parece mentira viniendo de ti que te fijes tanto." Dijo algo sorprendido su hermano, pero sin evitar burlarse un poco de él.

"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido y no como una burla sin gracia y aburrida." Puso los ojos en blanco y cerró su taquilla de un portazo. "Vamos, es hora de empezar la investigación."

Se separaron para ir cada uno a su clase. Stefan por su lado tenía educación física, por lo que seguramente se encontraría con Tyler y aprovecharía para tomar mayor confianza. Damon por el contrario tenía clase normal de historia, donde probablemente buscaría cualquier distracción para no dormirse y meterse en problemas como le advirtió Elijah.

 _ **Stefan, campo de futbol.**_

"¡Ey tú, el nuevo!"

Stefan se quitó el casco y se sentó en una de las gradas, sudado y con la respiración agitada, alejado de los demás que chocaban los unos con los otros y se pasaban la pelota. Al escuchar que lo mencionaban, giró la cabeza para darse cuenta de que un chico rubio se le acercaba.

"¿Sí?" cuestionó alzando las cejas al ver que se sentaba a su lado.

"Eres muy bueno jugando, eh. ¿Has pensado en entrar en el equipo?" le preguntó el rubio totalmente interesado.

"Gracias y sí, creo que ya estoy dentro."

"¡Eso es genial! Este equipo necesita buenos jugadores, está lleno de inútiles que no marcan ni a gritos y ya es una vergüenza tantos años perdiendo." Ambos rieron un poco y el chico dirigió su vista algo irritada del grupo de jugadores hacia Stefan. "Por cierto, soy Niklaus Mikaelson, pero todos me llaman Klaus."

"Paul Sommer, mucho gusto." Estrecharon las manos. "¿Por qué estás aquí y no juegas?"

"Cuando cambien un poco las cosas, tal vez me decida a volver a entrar en el juego." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Deberías ser tu el capitán, Tyler es bueno pero tu darías mejor el pego, él es demasiado… agresivo, y a veces imbécil."

"¿Conoces mucho a Tyler?" dijo Stefan girándose completamente hacía él y prestándole total atención.

"Algo. De vez en cuando salgo con él, pero tengo que reconocer que se lo tiene muy creído y no sabe mandar. Vamos, un cretino con todo el mundo…" una mirada fugaz de Klaus se posó sobre el grupo de chicas animadoras que estaban al otro lado de la grada, llamando la atención de Stefan. "Su novia Caroline es la capitana de las animadoras y parece mentira que una chica tan amable y buena como ella salga con alguien como él."

"Le tienes un poco de asco, eh."

"Que va, tan solo muchas veces me dan ganas de matarlo, pero ya está." Ambos se carcajearon ante la ironía y volvieron su vista hacia la chica.

"¿Entonces dices que esa rubia es su novia?" balbuceó algo metido en su mundo y sonriendo un poco ante la nueva ventaja.

"Sí, llevan como dos años creo. Demasiado para mi gusto." Cerró la boca al instante y desvió la mirada casi arrepintiéndose de lo dicho. Esto llamó un poco la atención de Stefan.

"Espera, ¿ella te gusta?" Klaus se quedó unos segundos en silencio y volvió a mirar hacía la joven.

"Sí, más de lo que crees. Desde que la conocí me llamo la atención y hasta no hace mucho descubrí lo que siento por ella."

"¿Y no se lo vas a decir?"

"Pues… digamos que me he insinuado unas cuantas veces, pero siempre me evita y rechaza. Aunque aún así sigo sin rendirme." Pareció notarse un destello de tristeza y decepción en sus ojos, que desapareció tan rápido como vino.

"Ya debe de estar muy ciega, porque, si es verdad lo que me cuentas sobre Tyler, pobre de ella."

"¡Paul, baja a jugar, tenemos que practicar antes del partido!" La voz del moreno lo hizo levantarse, se despidió del rubio que parecía algo perdido mirando a la animadora y corrió por el campo sin dejar de pensar un segundo en qué clase de estrategia se montaría para descubrir aún más sobre el chico y en el intentar sacar información a más alumnos sin parecer demasiado extraño.

 _ **Damon, clase de historia.**_

Se sentó en la primera mesa vacía que vio y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, intentando ignorar la molestia que le causaba el tener que volver a clase y obedecer las órdenes de algún profesor amargado y sin vida social. Escuchó como la clase se silenciaba y el susodicho entró por la puerta y se colocaba tras su escritorio.

Entonces, levantó la vista y decidió en ese momento echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Una chica a su lado le llamó la atención.

"Buenos días clase." Escuchó sin prestar el mínimo interés, posando sus ojos sobre la joven.

Una chica de fracciones finas, piel bronceada. Ojos cansados, de un color café claro y cabello lacio y castaño. Observaba con desinterés hacía el frente, hasta que la mirada intensa e insistente de Damon le llamó la atención.

Al girar la cabeza y encontrarse con los ojos transparentes del muchacho, alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de su sonrisa ladina e hizo una mueca al ver como le guiñaba un ojo de forma insinuante.

"Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, así que…" el profesor bajó un momento la vista al papel entre sus manos. "Ian Sommer, preséntate a la clase por favor."

El aludido apartó sus ojos de la joven que parecía rehuirlo con sus expresiones y volvió la vista al profesor, apoyando su mejilla sobre la mano y dejando de sonreír para ejercer un movimiento de ojos excéntrico.

"¿Somos críos pequeños o qué? ¿Presentarme? Yo creo que con que sepan mi nombre es suficiente señor." Farfulló con indiferencia.

"Vamos a ver Ian, yo no pongo aquí las normas, eres nuevo y tienes que presentarte ante la clase, asique no me hagas perder mas tiempo y habla." El señor Saltzman masajeó sus sienes en signo de irritación, esto hizo sonreír a Damon que se puso de pie sin moverse del lugar.

"Bueno, me llamo, pues eso Ian, tengo… em… dieciocho y me gustan… muchas cosas. Ale, ya está." Volvió a sentarse con una sonrisa resplandeciente al ver como había molestado aun mas a su profesor con su desinterés y cómo los alumnos se reían ante esto.

"Muy bien… Ian. Soy el profesor Alaric Saltzman, a partir de ahora y por todo el año seré tu tutor y profesor de historia. Bienvenido al instituto de Mystic Falls." Saltzman dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, cruzándose de brazos y un segundo después, comenzando a sacar uno de sus libros de la mochila. "Encantado de conocer a un alumno tan… expresivo como tú."

"El gusto es mío, Alaric." Comentó con un tono burlón, volviendo a posar los ojos sobre la chica de orbes café, que pareció removerse incomoda sobre su asiento.

"Para ti soy Sr. Saltzman." Dijo alzando su vista del libro y frunciendo el ceño.

"Como digas, Ric."

Alaric no contradijo ni respondió más, se limitó a suspirar pesadamente al ver que tendría que soportar lo que quedaba de año a Damon y que tristemente no le quedaba otra opción. Se volvió al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir lo que parecía un esquema para empezar la clase.

Mientras, Damon seguía entreteniéndose con los movimientos nerviosos de la chica y en observar de reojo como cuando él bajaba la vista hacia su libro o fingía concentrarse en la clase mirando hacía el frente, ella suspiraba con dificultad y sus brazos se relajaban, haciendo que Damon se riera para sus adentros, divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Estaba a punto de caer dormido, cuando una voz melódica lo llamó susurrando y le tocaba el hombro con un dedo, pero ejerciendo bastante presión. Levantó la cabeza de entre sus brazos y se sorprendió al ver que era la morena, con el ceño fruncido y los labios formando una fina línea, pero lo que mas gracioso le pareció, fue notar perfectamente como ella tembló levemente cuando sus ojos recorrieron todo su cuerpo en cuestión de un segundo.

"¿Pasa algo, preciosa?" le sonrió travieso mostrando su dentadura blanca, algo que pareció hacerla sonrojar, pero a la vez, enojarla aún más.

"¿¡Que si pasa algo!? ¡Llevas toda la clase…!" se exaltó de más, intentando no elevar la voz, pero, en ese mismo momento la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clase sonó, cortándole al instante.

"Ups, lo siento nena, hablamos luego, es mi deber llegar temprano a clase." Damon se levantó de su asiento, tomó su mochila y salió del aula casi corriendo, dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca. Se sintió victorioso por haber huido y riendo por saber que había conseguido justo lo que quería, llamar la atención de la joven.

Se dirigió a las taquillas para guardar sus cosas y aguardar por su hermano, esperando que hubiera podido descubrir mas que él en esa hora, sabiendo que Tyler estaría merodeando por los campos de fútbol.

Miró el reloj pegado a la pared por enésima vez y acto seguido gruñó a la vez, al no ver la sombra de Stefan por ninguna parte, los alumnos comenzaban a dispersarse en las clases y el llegaba tarde, bastante tarde. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

"¿Estabas corriendo una maratón o algo por el estilo? Llevo esperándote mas de quince minutos." Exclamó reprochándole al menor que venía fatigado.

"Oye, perdona. No es mi culpa, el maldito de Tyler nos hace recoger todo el campo antes de irnos, y luego tengo que asearme y demás ¿O prefieres que vaya echando peste?" rodó los ojos con ironía y empezando a caminar junto a Damon que daba zancadas.

"No me digas ¿Tyler es el capitán?"

"Sí y, por cierto, un capitán algo cabronazo. Parece que le complace vernos correr como cabras y criticarnos por cualquier cosa."

"Bien, bien. Pues ya sabes que hacer, arrímate cuanto puedas, algo me dice que el camello agresivo se acerca mucho a él." Asintió con seguridad. "¿Has podido descubrir algo más?"

"Pues sí. Resulta que la capitana de las animadoras es su novia."

"Con que novia ¿eh? Pues haz algo para llegar mejor hacía él, como ligártela."

"¿Estas loco? Yo no me meto con novias de otros." Negó rotundamente y sintiéndose ofendido.

"Uy, San Stefan el virgen." Se burló mientras se reía con fuerza. Stefan cerró los ojos y respiró hondo contando hasta diez para no romperle la cara a su hermano en ese mismo momento.

"Si que me acercaré a ella, pero intentaré tan solo ser su amigo." Dijo una vez que la sangre pareció dejar de acumularse en sus puños.

"Claro, a tu manera hermanito, como mejor lo veas." Asumió entre risas y palmeando el hombro de Stefan, que tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo. "Aunque si esta buena, yo no me lo pensaba, eh."

"¡Damon!"

"Nos vemos bro, esta es mi clase." Damon pegó un salto hacia atrás cuando Stefan hizo el intento de cogerlo por el cuello de la camisa y de inmediato se adentró en el aula.

Se destornillaba agarrándose el estomago y sin importarle que ya estaba dentro de la clase de teatro. Paró las risas dejando pequeños hipos, cuando el carraspeo de una voz femenina acompañada de un _"perdona"_ lo hizo voltearse lentamente y entonces acordarse de que estaba en clase.

"Ah, lo siento señorita." Sonrió de oreja a oreja y alzó una mano en modo de saludo.

"La clase empezó hace mas de veinte minutos, pero veo que te lo pasabas muy bien ahí fuera." La mujer de tez morena y cabellos rizados y castaños frunció el ceño y puso sus brazos en jarra. Una mujer que aparentaba veinte pocos por su forma de vestir elegante y algo reveladora.

"Sí, ya sabe, cosas de adolescentes." Se encogió de hombros sin más, esperándose, aun así, cabrear aún más a la mujer, pero esta tan solo sonrió sutilmente y adoptó una expresión coqueta, que, si no fuera por su experiencia con este tipo de cosas, Damon no hubiera percibido. Esto lo descolocó un poco, pero no quiso darle importancia.

"Bueno, por ser nuevo en la clase, te daré el privilegio de librarte de una sanción." Se relamió los labios y esto asustó a Damon, que se echó un poco para atrás como acto reflejo. "Soy la profesora de teatro Katherine Pierce, y tú eres…"

"Ian Sommer… señorita." Tartamudeó algo perplejo por las insinuaciones de la mujer, pero aún mas sorprendido por ver que ninguno de los estudiantes se inmutaba, como si eso fuera normal en ella.

"Esta bien, Ian. Toma asiento por favor." Damon asintió con lentitud y se sentó en el primer banco que tenía un hueco libre, sin percatarse quien estaba a su lado.

"Ahora, sigamos con la clase. Cómo sabéis, estamos en teatro, por lo que trataremos con la expresividad, ensayaremos para ser más extrovertidos y por supuesto, pronto practicaremos una obra de teatro, en la que, si queréis aprobar, tendréis que participar sí o sí." La mujer continuó hablando, contoneándose de un lado a otro, intentando siempre llamar la atención, o por lo menos eso pensaba Damon.

"No me lo puedo creer… ¿¡Voy a tener que sopórtate en todas las clases!?"

Damon giró la cabeza de inmediato cuando escuchó la bonita voz de una joven que reconoció al instante. Sonrió alegremente y podría decirse, que algo feliz al ver de nuevo a la muchacha, la cual quería pegarse de cabezazos contra la pared.

"Eso parece. Qué buena noticia ¿no crees?" dijo arrimándose aún más a ella. La chica de cabello castaño se tensó notoriamente y haciendo fuerza de toda su voluntad, se separó cuanto pudo de él, pues había mas gente a ambos lados de ellos.

"Sí, no sabes la alegría que me has dado…" bufó resignada.

"Ya debes saber mi nombre, pero por si acaso te lo repito para que no se te olvide. Ian Sommer a tu servicio, nena." Con su típica sonrisa ladina, volvió a pegarse a la joven, que se tuvo que aguantar para darle una bofetada instantánea y bien merecida.

"Créeme, caras como la tuya son difíciles de olvidar." Rodó los ojos irónicamente, pero se exaltó al darse cuenta de cómo sonaba en realidad.

"Ah, ¿sí? Es bueno saberlo…" arrimó su rostro a la joven con calma, que se quedó estática, comenzó a sudar y a temblar. Intentó mover las manos para apartarlo, pero simplemente su cuerpo no respondía.

"¡El nuevo y Elena Gilbert! Para esas cosas, por favor saliros de clase." Exclamó Katherine, casi echando humo por las orejas y golpeando el escritorio a su lado con la palma de la mano.

Damon abrió los ojos como platos, arrugó la nariz y apretó la mandíbula. Elena Gilbert… Elena… Gilbert… Se reincorporó rápidamente, recordando las palabras de su jefe ¡Ella era la hermana del tal Jeremy! Por no decir que estaba intentando ligar con ella, cuando era una cría nada mas y encima estaba supuestamente prohibido. Se alejó mientras su cerebro funcionaba a mil.

Veamos, entonces tenía que intentar sacarle algo, de algún modo tenía que acercarse a ella para poder entablar conversación mas normalmente con el que es su hermano y principal sospechoso. Tenía que de algún modo tomar confianza con ella, pero… ¿Para eso tenía que seguir el método Stefan? ¿Intentar ser amigos cuando podía aprovecharse un poco de la situación? Pero ¿no estaría mal jugar con los sentimientos de una niñita? Además, se suponía que no podía, que según su jefe no debería tener relaciones amorosas con alguien del instituto.

Bah, ni el era tan mayor, ni ella tan chica. Y lo prohibido se lo pasaba por…

"¡Perdona profesora, ya nos vamos!" Damon se puso en pie como un resorte, tomó a Elena de la mano y se la llevó arrastras a fuera.

"Espera, ¿¡Que…!?"

"¡Un momento, no era algo literal!" intentó contrarrestar la mujer con furia, pero Damon hizo oídos sordos. "¡Ian, Elena, volved aquí! ¡Vais a estar castigados todo lo que queda de curso!" amenazó Katherine, sin ningún éxito, puesto que los dos ya estaban fuera del aula.

Una vez que salieron, Elena se soltó del agarre de Damon.

"¡Pero que te pasa! Me voy a meter en un lío por tu culpa." Regañó la morena, dándole la cara y mirándole directamente a los ojos sin dejarse llevar por la sonrisa coqueta que llevaba puesta el joven.

"No me dirás que no ha sido divertido ver la reacción de esa tía cuando hemos pasado de ella."

"Tú has pasado de ella. A mi me has obligado." Suspiró con molestia, se dio media vuelta para volver a dentro, pero cuando iba a girar el pomo, Damon tomó de su brazo y la giró para estamparla contra su pecho. Esta algo desorientada alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con esos intensos y cristalinos ojos azules. Quiso hablar, apartarse, empujarle o pegarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no pudo articular ni una palabra cuando sintió que él la tomó de la mano y se la llevaba lejos.

"Ven, te llevaré a un lugar que seguramente te encantará. Ya que estamos fuera ¿para que volver?" dijo esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa, que, en vez de transmitirle superioridad a Elena, la relajó e incluso le causa confianza.

"No te conozco y ya me tratas como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida." Ella también sonrió graciosa, ganándose una mirada brillante de él.

"Entonces es un buen momento para conocernos, Elena."

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

 **A/N:** LO SIENTOOOOO, no pude evitar poner un poquito de Delena :'3 Es que es inevitable, los amo demasiado como para que no estén ya en los primeros capítulos x'D Espero que os haya gustado! Por lo primero estamos conociendo personajes y demás, pronto nos meteremos mas en la materia~


End file.
